With development of touch and display technology, a display panel integrated with a touch function (i.e., a touch display panel) is increasingly widely applied. Presently, the touch display panel includes a display region and a border region which is arranged around the display region and encloses the display region. In the display region, it is arranged display driving wires and touch driving wires, and in the border region, it is arranged a display driving circuit and a touch driving circuit, and display connection wires connecting the display driving circuit and the display driving wires and touch connection wires connecting the touch driving circuit and the touch driving wires. The touch connection wires are divided into two groups arranged oppositely on two sides of the display connection wires, thereby resulting in that a distance between adjacent touch connection wires is short and short circuit takes place easily.